This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dear All, I?m looking for a Yeast Two-Hybrid system with C-terminal cloning of prey and/or bait. Please let me know if you have it. Many thanks! Pablo.